


Wish You Were Here

by looselybaker



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Phone Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, h word misaki, im so sorry, second go at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looselybaker/pseuds/looselybaker
Summary: [RECEIVED]>”Mine Beloved:rose::heart:”>20:04>”Can I call you?”
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> second go at this sort of thing i am so sorry😭

Theater was her one true passion--that was, when she was on the stage.

As Kaoru run through her lines for what felt like the hundredth time, she had to physically stop herself from stealing glances at the clock as time seemed to slow. Sure, she had long perfected every intonation, gesture, and facial expression and memorized every line and section of the blocking she was assigned. But what was the harm in going through it once more?

Though the business had its ups and downs, she considered herself lucky to even have the chance to be in the local theater’s particularly prestigious performance, let alone one of the leads. Unfortunately, it was still hard to question why one would have to be called in from the crack of dawn into the late hours of the night when said lead did not appear until the second act. The very same second act that had at least a week until it was even touched.

She supposed, as she continued to try to concentrate on the words spread across the page, that one of the perks of being in such a high value production was one’s own private dressing room, at the very least. Though quickly it was known that no amount of space, private or otherwise, would give her the strength to read those godforsaken lines one more time.

Kaoru’s shoulders slumped with defeat as she let her face fall to her palms. She lingered there for a moment before unceremoniously tossing the script onto the table, scattering it among the rest of her belongings and leaning back in her chair to face the ceiling with a quiet sigh.

She could have been home, eating dinner with her girlfriend. Her girlfriend. When was the last time she’d taken her on a date? Visions of a certain brunette’s half-lidded smile danced in her head, the muffled din of actors’ microphones blaring on the intercom fading away in favor of her sweet voice.

Perhaps she’d take her somewhere come the weekend. She had been talking about university work piling up, hadn’t she? A break was what they both deserved. Maybe to their favorite restaurant, or wasn’t there a movie she wanted to see?

The soft buzz of her phone abruptly sounded, breaking Kaoru’s reverie as she sat up straight. Reaching over to retrieve it from her bag, her heart leapt as the familiar name flashed onscreen.

[RECEIVED]

>”Mine Beloved:rose::heart:”  
>20:04

>”Can I call you?”

The simple message caused the corners of her lips to tug upwards in a smile, typing a quick response. _Speak of the angel and she will appear._

[DELIVERED]

>”Seta Kaoru”  
>20:04

>”Please do.”

Not a moment later did her phone begin to ring, her beloved Misaki’s name written in big bold letters. Hastily, her fingers moved to the answer button.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Kaoru…s-san.”

The tone gave her pause, but only for a brief moment as any apprehension was quickly replaced with joy. “Ahh, dearest, what a treasure it is to hear your voice. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

There was brief shuffling on the other line. “Oh, just wanted to check in, I guess,” was the hurried reply. “How are…things?”

“Mm, still at the theater, unfortunately,” Kaoru said, eyes flickering to the speakers relaying the audio of the scene being acted onstage. “Though, I wish I were there with you. It’s beyond me as to why I was called when I am not needed.”

“You, you do?”

“Wish I were there?” she echoed. “Of course, my love. I miss you so.” She let loose a sigh, mind filling with pleasant thoughts of falling asleep next to the former DJ while a movie played on the television. Until a loud, acted scream coming from the stage harshly brought her back to the present.

“I, I miss you too. You’re s-sure you.. can’t get off?”

A pang shot through her heart. The uncharacteristic mixture of disappointment and, perhaps…neediness?

“It is not meant to be so, my love,” she said glumly. “The course of true love never did run smooth, I suppose.”

An unidentifiable noise. “You know, I- mnn, l-love it when you say your quotes…”

She furrowed her brow, briefly lowering her cell from her ear to peer at the screen, as if to verify that she was, indeed, speaking with her girlfriend. “Dearest, is, is everything quite alright?” she asked, worry creeping into her tone. “You don’t exactly sound like yourself.” There was a long, long pause.

“I, uh, I… I miss you.” The other hesitated briefly. “A _lot._ Haah…”

Realization suddenly dawned on Kaoru, fast and hard. Her face turned pink.

“I’m feeling a l-little… Mm, wanted to hear your voice,” Misaki said, already sounding half-out of breath.

A shiver shot up her spine, sending an electric current through her veins that she halfheartedly tried to suppress. Now that she thought about it, perhaps recently they really hadn’t had time to… Her head continued to reel, barely able to process the event as it continued to happen. They’d never done anything remotely like this-- _she’d_ never done anything remotely like this.

“Is that…alright?”

Kaoru was jolted from her thoughts at the sheepish sound of the question. Her gaze landed on the discarded script, haphazardly sprawled across the table. A wave of guilt crashed over her.

“I’m…at work,” she said, biting her lip. Home and work were to be kept separate, yes. She had to be responsible.

“Sorry, you’re, you’re right. Can we just…talk, then?”

Talking was fine. Talking was responsible. “Ah, of, of course, dearest. How has your day been thus far?”

She heard a grunt. “It was- ah, f-fine. Music theory, w-whatever. What about.. mm, yours?”

She gathered every sane faculty she possessed to focus on normal conversation, trying to ignore how the other’s breath hitched when she spoke. “Oh, it, it’s not been terrible. All of this time to myself has given me time to perfect my lines, which has been most, er, illuminating. I was under the impression I had it all down, but one can never stop improving…I suppose.” Her leg began to bounce.

“Sounds..good,” Misaki mumbled, followed by a sequence of static shuffling. “Did you have any p-plans? For when you get back?”

The slight breathiness in her intonation. Her lying there, on her back, hands-

“Yes! Yes, I do!” Kaoru said quickly, fumbling with the front of her shirt. “Ah, ahaha, how you always know me so well, Misaki! I was just about to ask you if you would accompany me out this weekend. You see, I figured, ah, yes! A nice date is just what we need! Don’t you agree?”

The other suddenly sounded closer to the phone. “Mm, y-yeah, I do. I’m e- mmf!..excited just th-thinking about it…”

 _Oh, lord._ She desperately reached down to cup her growing heat in her free hand, attempting to force down the pressure that was building no matter how she willed it to calm. She couldn’t stop picturing her, needy for her, the intoxicating look on her face-

“Mmh, ah, e-excellent! I await the, the very moment most eagerly! I-if music be the food of love, play on, no? Aha!” Whatever words that came to mind spilled out of her mouth as she attempted to distract herself; to concentrate on anything--anything--other than the painfully-good feeling causing her to writhe in place.

“Me, me too. I c-can’t wait to see you.” Misaki hesitated for a beat before she spoke again.

“Could you t-tell me what you’d do…if you were here?”

“A-ah…” Kaoru’s foot rapidly tapped against the floor, mind whirling. “I, er, oh, I suppose I, I might…ah, sit on the bed with you. We’d talk for a bit, I, I do happen to enjoy conversation with you. And, and I’d bring your head up to rest on my chest and, perhaps…run my fingers through your hair?”

Squirming from her spot on the bed, her beautiful, icy blue eyes filled with-

“That s-sounds…really nice. What- nnh, else?”

She swallowed. “Maybe, ah, k-kiss…you. On, on the lips. And, ah…”

Her grip on the phone was shaky, twisting in her chair this way and that, back and forth. Oh, she was lying through her teeth. She’d have done much more than just that if she were there.

“And…?”

Her mind was foggy, hazy, clouded with vivid imagery of her girlfriend and her current state, every inch and dip of her lovely figure, trailing down, down to her sodden-

“A-and, I… M-Misaki…” Kaoru’s voice broke, breathing her name almost instinctually as she felt her hips begin to ache from the effort of keeping them still.

“Kaoru-san…”

Her eyes found the door. Locked.

“I miss you, I miss you, too, a lot,” she mumbled, restraint ebbing away as she removed the compression of her hand only to hurriedly switch on the speaker button.

She could feel herself coming apart as she heard that voice loud and clear. “Oh, God, d-don’t say that, Kaoru-san…”

“Ah, it’s- mm, true,” she said, fidgeting in her seat as she struggled to grip what little conscience she had left. She was at work, yes. She was at work.

“Keep g-going, please…”

The sound of her voice clawed at her heart. “…Al-alright.” Kaoru cleared her throat. “I, er, w-we’re kissing. I, I would put my hands on your waist, and, and kiss your…neck.” Her face began to burn, tongue feeling as if it was tripping over itself. “And then I’d..I’d…r-reach down your..s-shorts-“

_“Nghh…”_

The constant feedback of breathless whines made her head spin, the thought the other was so worked-up simply by the sound of her voice making the need beneath her hand increasingly difficult to ignore.

“Mmn, t-then I’d… t-touch you and, and…” Visions of her beloved DJ as she was liquid beneath her, the look on her face pure pleasure, the sweet, sweet taste of her tongue and her lips. Her legs suddenly locked, head leaning over the table as she faltered.

“I c-can’t,” Kaoru gasped. There were the thoughts far back in the reaches of her mind; she was at work, someone could hear them, but they were hastily discarded as she was able to focus on nothing else. Her fingers fumbled one-handed with the belt of her jeans as they suddenly felt unbearably tight, the warmth between her legs begging for touch.

“Kaoru-san.. you…?” she heard Misaki question almost tentatively, but she was already slipping a hand beneath, feeling herself flush several shades deeper as her fingers met already-dampened fabric.

“Y-yes,” she managed to breathe into the microphone, shivering as her digits lightly shifted upwards. “Yes. Sorry, I- hnn…”

Misaki paused for only a beat. “N-no, not sorry, do you… have, has your phone got a camera?”

“C-camera? Yes, I, I believe so…”

She was quiet for a moment, and then a shifting noise. “How’s, uh, this?”

Kaoru’s screen flickered to life, her girlfriend’s hand pulling away from the screen as she adjusted the view that was very purposefully angled slightly downwards.

Face pink and expression flustered, hair tousled and disheveled with strands straying into her eyes, chest subtly heaving up and down, tank-top hiked up exposing her toned stomach, the stark outline of her hand underneath the hem of her shorts. Little was left to the imagination.

Immediately, Kaoru felt a rush from below, fingers pressing up against her clothed warmth. “Mmh--! O-oh, oh dear…”

“Is, is everything alright?” Misaki’s brow furrowed with slight concern.

“Yes, d-dearest… You’re, you're just utterly..beautiful.” Her eyes were glued to the picture. She saw the other shiver slightly in response, a deep pink on her cheeks.

“C-can I see you?”

Kaoru hesitated. She searched her mind for a point in time in which anybody had ever asked to see her in such a manner, and could find nothing.

“If, if that’s… w-what you desire.”

Slowly, she reached to prop her phone up, hitting the camera button and leaning back before awkwardly adjusting the view to properly display her situation.

If she was red before, she was surely flaming now, averting her eyes and biting her lip as her thighs instinctively pressed themselves closer together at the rapt attention she was met with.

“Oh, God, I- hngh, you’re so damned adorable. K-Kaoru…” She saw her girlfriend’s hand shift beneath the material of her pajama bottoms, a grimace on her face.

The DJ’s reaction only served to send her further into a fit, an uncharacteristic squeal in her throat. Another wave, the need below her now steadily-working fingers growing more urgent.

“Nghh! Mi, Misaki…” She bit her lip hard to keep her voice below a cry, eyes trained on the screen with every move the other made. She quickly attempted to steel herself, head buzzing. What were you supposed to do now?

Upon seeing the hungry expression on Misaki’s face, Kaoru swallowed. She had an audience.

Hesitantly, she pressed down with her hand, feeling around her underwear through the sheer fabric. “Mmn, hah…” Soft moans escaped her lips as she began to push harder, fingers grazing her clit, material growing damper by the second. She dared a look at the screen.

“G-good,” she panted, “is, is this good?”

A vigorous nod. “Yeah, good, r-really, really good- mmh…” Misaki sat up straighter, turning on her side to face the camera slightly more directly. Gradually, her hand began to draw out from within her pants. “S-see…?”

Her middle and ring were glistening with her essence, dripping down her palm and covering the back as she held it up for her to see. She carefully parted her fingers, creating strings of the substance as it ran between them in no small amount.

“Mm, ah--!” Kaoru couldn’t look away until it was too much to bear. Her hand desperately thrust inside her underwear that was certainly more than just damp now, hips immediately bucking against the touch. “Aghh--! It, it’s too..m-much…!”

She saw Misaki’s own messed hand quickly retreating back inside her shorts at the reaction. “Y-you like it that much… Mmn!” The brunette twisted around in her spot, gaze still glued to the display as best she could.

Her fingers grew slick, running along her burning need over and over as floods seemed to drench every inch. “I-it’s too g-good, f-feels too good,” she gasped between breaths. Her calloused digits felt around the entrance, craving more.

“L-let me see more of you, let me hear you,” Misaki mumbled, voice uneven as she worked beneath her shorts with increased vigor.

“Y-yes, yes, ah, nnh…” Kaoru nodded, the sweet encouragement of her voice only spurring her on further. She smoothly slipped her fingers inside. “M-mmh, aghh! Mi-Misaki--!” Electricity shot up her spine, hips grinding against her hand. She slowly began to move in and out, trembling violently with each time as the sound of her beloved’s moans filled her ears. 

“K-Kaoru…! Mmagh, I love the f-faces you make, Kaoru-san, G-God, you’re so fucking gorgeous- nngh…!” Misaki groaned, expression melting with pure pleasure as she picked up speed.

“Ahh, haah…!” She could already feel the pressure mounting, attempting to repress it as much as she could. “I-It’s already- gah--! Mi..saki, I-!”

The other gave a minuscule head-shake. “I-it’s okay, I’m s-so close, too- hngh…!”

A wet noise sounded every time she moved, beginning to see stars. “Nghh, Misaki!” Any constraint she had on her voice was broken as her mind came apart with each thrust. “I, I d-don’t know if I c-can- mmh…!”

“T-together,” Misaki panted, “I want to come..w-with you.”

Kaoru nodded weakly, eyes screwing shut with restraint. “M-mm, together…” She attempted to fight the pleasure as her body trembled with effort. “With y-you…!” she repeated, trying hard to hold back as every part of her begged for release.

“O-ohh, Kaoru.. Kaoru…” The sound of her helplessly uttering her name, over and over, louder and louder as she neared her climax filled her head, overwhelming her senses with pure euphoria.

“M-Misaki! Mmnh, d-dearest, s-soon, I- haah-!” Her free hand snaked up her shirt, pushing up her bra as she grabbed for a breast. She jerked upwards as fireworks exploded in her hips. “Ahhg--! Mi, Misaki…!”

Misaki’s head threw back in a cry, chest heaving as the outline of her fingers furiously moved beneath her shorts. “K-Kaoru…! I’m going to-!“

_“Misaki…!”_

She shoved one last time. The world went white as she reached her point. Shaking tremors passed through her in waves, her own essence covering her fingers and soaking the fabric. Her body remained reared upwards, breath labored and uneven as her head lolled forward in exhaustion.

“Are, are you alright, Kaoru-san?”

Kaoru brought her eyes up to the screen. The other girl wore an expression much like the one she donned, she was sure, face rolled over to the side to look at her through the camera as she lay on her back, chest still rapidly rising and falling. She felt as if her heart would burst at the sight, despite the situation.

She shakily lowered back down, delicately removing her fingers with a sensitive shudder. “Y-yes, thank you, dearest,” she said, offering a slightly tired smile as her gaze wandered downwards upon a sudden coldness. “Just, ah, pondering how to…proceed.” She flushed at the mess.

“Oh, uhm, shit. Sorry, Kaoru-san,” Misaki chuckled apologetically, looking guilty.

“Not at all, my princess, it is but a, ah, side effect. Naught to worry.”

The other paused for a beat. “Do you know…when you’ll be home?” she asked slowly.

Kaoru glanced up at the clock, the numbers seemingly having ticked by much faster than they did before.

“Not soon enough, my dearest.”

**Author's Note:**

> me, doesn't post for like 3 weeks and then comes back with this  
> IM SO SORRY i really did my best😭😭😭as mentioned, second try at actual smut, very very sorry, i think i improved a little at least? so if something is off my apologies i swear i will do better😭i just...i got this idea and i wanted to do it. idk im a lesbian and they're in love. anyways i hope it's alright thank you so much for reading, any and all feedback is always appreciated!❤️️❤️️❤️️


End file.
